Die Hard
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Jo) Making the most of what they have left, Jo and Ellen spend a small but enjoyable Christmas Eve together.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **For:** Jo  
 **Penname:** JBethH  
 **Character(s):** Jo Harvelle, Ellen Harvelle  
 **Other Characters Used:** None  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Genre(s):** Family, general Christmas fluffiness  
 **Message to your person:** Merry Christmas Jo :) Hope you enjoy this little Christmas fic!

* * *

 **Die Hard**  
 _Making the most of what they have left, Jo and Ellen spend a small but enjoyable Christmas Eve together._

* * *

Even though the weather outside was cold, the motel room Jo and Ellen Harvelle were staying in held a quaint warmth, seemingly maintained only by the rickety radiator in the corner. The motel they had picked was of a slightly better quality than what they typically went for, but it being Christmas and the two women having little else to spend their money on, they had decided they could afford to live in a little more luxury for a couple of nights.

The silence was broken only by the hum of the television and the occasional piece of small talk from each of them. The hunt was out of the way and it was a perfect time for some peace, and using that reasoning they had rented as many Christmas films as they could find in the rental store.

"So what's next?" Jo asked as she sorted through the pile of DVDs in front of her. She was sat with her legs crossed on her bed, putting the DVDs into different categories. It was only early afternoon but they'd seen a decent portion of the films, with no interest in doing much else.

Ellen shook her head. "I chose the last one," she reminded Jo, and that much was true – they'd just sat and watched It's A Wonderful Life, possibly one of their favourites since they'd started the huge marathon of films.

Huffing out a sigh, Jo began sorting through the films once more. "Elf it is," she declared after a short while, getting up off the bed to change the DVDs over. As the film began to play she hurried back to her bed, jumping on it and tucking the blankets around herself to conserve heat.

They sat there, happily trundling through the Christmas film, only moving occasionally to grab another cookie from the plate they'd put on the bedside table between their beds. It wasn't particularly exciting, watching Christmas films, yet the calm was probably exactly what they needed, just for a change. It didn't make hunting any more glamorous, but it gave them a break for once. There wasn't much more they could ask for.

On they went, through Home Alone and The Grinch, only one version of A Christmas Carol, until it became clear the night had well and truly set.

"I suppose around this time you'd be trying to whisk me to bed, ready for Santa," Jo said, smirking a little as she poked at the now much smaller pile of films. "This fluffy Christmas thing doesn't really suit us," she commented, pushing open the DVD player.

"It doesn't," Ellen agreed, laying back on her bed. The cookies were long since gone and snow had began to flutter down outside, contrasting with the black night.

Jo picked up one of the last remaining DVDs and a smile spread across her face. "This might be more our style," she said, plucking the DVD out of its case.

Ellen looked doubtful. "What is it?" she asked, peering over to try and get a look at the box.

"You'll see," Jo said as the DVD was inserted into the player, and the disc started to play.

"Really?" Ellen questioned, chuckling softly as she leaned back against her pillows and Jo got comfortable on the other bed, "Die Hard?"

"Of course. Guns and Christmas Eve, you can't get anything better suited to us," Jo insisted, crossing her legs again.

And even though it may have been a violent end to a peaceful day, the two women were happy, for the fact they got to spend Christmas Eve so nicely together, forgetting any other worries they may have had. It may have been a long night, it being the early hours of morning by the time the film finished, but they couldn't imagine having spent their Christmas any other way.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
